


Bond Night

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while ago when I was in Washington. I had a Johnlock attack over there. It was ridiculous. Reviews are love. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond Night

"I can't believe you've never seen at least one of these movies." John muttered darkly and Sherlock gave him a murderous look.

"Why is it such a crime not to endure one of these terribly clichéd movies?"

"They're not clichéd!" John glared at him before placing the movie in the DVD player. John quickly jumped onto the couch and snuggled in the blankets. Sherlock was a little slower in joining his partner but eventually did so, John making up for his apparent torture by wrapping the blanket around Sherlock and leaning against him, nuzzling the crook of Sherlock's neck as they tried to get comfortable. Eventually, as the previews rolled on, John ended up sitting in Sherlock's lap, the blanket and Sherlock's long, thin, but surprisingly strong and yet gentle arms wrapped tightly around him, not so tight that it was uncomfortable, but just enough. Sherlock stretched out on the couch, placing his head on top of John's and John nuzzled the crook of Sherlock's neck again as he burrowed deeper into Sherlock's arms.

If anyone saw them like this, John doubted they would be surprised.

Finally the movie's theme began to play and John quietly hummed along while Sherlock listened. John was a little sharp but for once Sherlock didn't mind. He was quite content with John just sitting in his lap closely, his warmth seeping into Sherlock's body. He loved nothing more than nights like these where they just sat and cuddled. It helped him think amazingly enough, the smell of John clearing his senses was extremely soothing to him.

Two hours later, filled with much of John smiling and cheering on the "James Bond" character while Sherlock sat staring at the screen in distaste. This movie was extremely inaccurate and it irritated him slightly. But the look of pure enchantment on John's face was too precious to Sherlock for him to wreck. It wasn't worth the loss of the extreme cuddling they were doing either.

Once the movie was over, John yawned and stretched before snuggling deeper into Sherlock's arms.

"So," John's thought was broken by a big yawn. "What did you think of the movie and "Bond" night?" He smiled teasingly.

"Enchanting." Sherlock smiled at him before kissing him sweetly and holding John tighter to him.

They both promptly fell asleep on the couch, hugging each other in their sleep, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
